


Battle Symphony

by ineffablesaltflower



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Feral Haldir, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Orc Attack, mentions of injuries and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffablesaltflower/pseuds/ineffablesaltflower
Summary: Haldir takes Lindir out for a walk to the borders of Lothlórien, nearby Orcs find and attack them. Lindir gets hurt, Haldir tries to get them out alive. But will it be in time for Lindir to survive?
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Lindir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Battle Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello.
> 
> It's me again, and this time I offer some angst and battles. Please don't come for me, it's the first time in ages since I wrote a battle scene. And I rewrote it like 4638 times.
> 
> It's another prompt I received from another lovely fellow halindir stan:
> 
> Haldindir fic where Haldir convinces Lindir to go on a night walk with him in the far forest, only for them to be attacked by a few orc scouts at the border. Haldir manages to fend them off safely- or so he thinks, as he turns to see a hidden scout that came up behind, and currently has his blade to an injured Lindir's neck. What will the Marchwarden do in a hostage situation with his beloved? Will he make it back with Lindir in time to save him? What about his own injuries? Can he live with the guilt knowing this walk was his idea?
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> xoxo,  
> flower.

> That's the price you pay;  
>  Leave behind your heart and cast away.  
>  Just another product of today,  
>  Rather be the hunter than the prey.
> 
>   
>  And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a
> 
> Natural.
> 
>   
>  A beating heart of stone,  
>  You gotta be so cold  
>  To make it in this world.  
>  Yeah, you're a natural.  
>  Living your life cutthroat  
>  You gotta be so cold.  
>  Yeah, you're a natural.
> 
> Will somebody  
>  Let me see the light within the dark trees shadowing?  
>  What's happening?  
>  Looking through the glass find the wrong within the past knowing.  
>  Oh, we are the youth,  
>  Cut until it bleeds, inside a world without the peace facing  
>  A bit of the truth, the truth.
> 
> Deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading.  
>  Took an oath by the blood of my hand, won't break it.  
>  I can taste it, the end is upon us, I swear;  
>  I'm gonna make it.  
>  — Natural - Imagine Dragons

"I am so glad I did come here again.", Lindir sighed contently, sitting under the shadow of the tree while the sun was shining down on them, making the fall day a wonderful warm one.

His head rested on Haldirs lap, while Haldir tended to his bow and arrows. Occasionally he reached out to gently caress through the dark hair which was spilled over his thighs.

"Me too.", he agreed after a moment of silence, meeting Lindirs soft gaze. "It was a good idea, even if it may be only for a few days. Who knows when the weather will be as nice again?"

Leaning down he kissed the others forehead, putting down the arrow he had previously taken care off.

Lindir closed his eyes at the little kiss, pulling Haldir down to him so he could steal kiss. Or two.

Haldir laughed quietly into the kiss, willingly offering all the kisses the minstrel might need.

Haldir leaned against the tree, playing with the dark hair thoughtlessly when Lindir settled his head back onto his lap.

"You know what we should do?", Haldir asked after a while, earning one open eye from the Rivendell elf, to show him that he was paying attention.

"We should go for a walk later after the sun had gone down. Lothlórien can be really pretty at night and you haven't seen much of it yet."

"You're right. — I don't know, you know what they said about the orc attacks lately around the areas. It may not have reached your woods yet, I am simply not sure this is such a good idea."

Haldir shook his head and looked down lovingly at his lover. "It will be fine. My brothers and others are still patrolling the borders and we haven't spotted any orcs even close to the borders."

Gently he caressed over Lindirs cheek, leaving a little, teasing kiss on his nose.

Lindir grumbled softly, but after all he trusted Haldir and he was right. There really had been no sightings, so a little walk in the dark couldn't hurt, could it?

"Fine, fine. How could I refuse.", Lindir sighed in defeatment and took Haldirs hands in his own to kiss it.

"We will take a walk tonight and you will show me the wonders of Lothlórien at night."

—

Later after they had dinner, Haldir was wrapping Lindir into one of his cloaks. He made sure to have him warm and prepared for the nights. It was an old cloak he rarely used anymore and he already considered it giving to Lindir for his journey home as well.

Lindir would be the last to complain about, for it smelled like Haldir and the woods. It would be a nice memory to carry to Rivendell, once they had to part again.

"It looks good on you. We might turn you into a Lórien elf in the end.", Haldir stated and pulled the hood over the dark hair, before giving him a soft kiss.

"Not as good as it would on you. I also doubt I would very much fit into a tree for more than simply following you.", Lindir replied dryly and caressed over the soft fabric of Haldirs own cloak.

"I think you would look good in a tree.", Haldir laughed quietly and shoved Lindir to the door, opening it and almost ending up with an arm full of little brothers.

"Were you eaves dropping?", he asked and raised his eyebrow, it almost not even sounding like a question but a simple statement.

"...no.", Orophin said slowly and tried to look as innocent as possible. "No, no, we were just — uh, coming over to ask how you are doing."

Haldirs eyebrow shot even higher, but a small grin couldn't be stopped. "Of course. What else would you be doing so close to my door. But it's good you're here, I just wanted to tell you that we're leaving for a walk."

"Take care then.", Rúmil said and smirked knowingly.

"Thank you. We will be back before sunrise.", the Marchwarden added and quickly pulled Lindir along before his brothers were able to speak up again.

—

Night had already slowly fallen over the woods, some last remaining parts of light were about to leave as well, leaving nothing behind but the calm, dark forest. The official ways were illuminated by little laterns and for a while they did follow these paths.

They talked about everything and nothing, about news of Rivendell, of Lothlórien, they spoke about little brothers, about Lindirs music.

At some point Haldir put his arm around the others waist and pressed a soft kiss to his hair when they were out of sight from everyone.

It had been a while since the last time they met an elf, the laterns becoming rarer and the paths therefore a little darker.

The moon was helping them out, making sure they still could see quite well even without the laterns.

They walked in silence for now, holding each others hands so they wouldn't lose physical contact completely. While they both were not quite the physical people in general, they seemed to forget it once they were finally together again. As if they had to put a life time of touches into a single visit.

And maybe it was like that. Maybe they did have to do that.

The path was sprinkled with little fireflies and other animals, which hurried out of their way back into the forest.

"We almost reached the border. I haven't even noticed.", Lindir realized after a while in surprise and stopped, Haldir gently squeezing his hand.

"I wonder what distracted you.", Haldir teased and slowly pulled him close by his hand, a really small chuckle escaping from them both.

"Perhaps a certain Marchwarden.", Lindir murmured and wrapped his arms lazily around Haldirs neck.

"Oh no. That is really inappropriate of him, don't you think? I shall talk to him, once I meet him."

Sometimes it was so easy to be a little silly with each other, as if their hearts were lighter by simply being with each other.

Lindir leaned against the big tree next to them and Haldir followed to kiss him, both getting lost into the kiss and holding each other.

They did not wish to leave or continue their walk, for now they only wanted to kiss each other, to taste the last remaining bits of dinner they had earlier. Nowhere would they rather be, though it did not matter where they actually were. As long as they could be there together.

And maybe they would have kissed each other silly the whole night, would have shared giggles and whispering words of affection and love until the sun almost rose and they had to be back. Maybe they would have.

They both wished they could have stayed.

—

"What was that?", Lindir broke the kiss and looked up, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make out the strange sound he just heard. But the forest had already went quiet again, leaving only the remaining sounds of the woods behind.

"I don't know.", Haldir replied, equally confused and equally attentive. Lindir was still leaning against the tree and Haldir mindlessly kissed him on the forehead before slowly letting go.

He still tried to hear the sound again, tried to find out where it came from, but there was nothing. Nothing but the comforting sound of home.

After a few moments waiting and no repeating of the previous sound, they went back to kissing each other. Only to part a few seconds later again because there it /was/.

"Haldir.", Lindir breathed out, because this time the sound was unmistakably a sound that did not belong in here. And from whatever it came from, Lindir had no aspirations to get its attention. Even if it may only be an animal.

Lindir hoped it would be an animal.

It did not sound like an animal.

Haldir nodded, reaching for Lindirs hand to squeeze it before stepping away from the shelter of the trees branches. They were hanging quite low he realized, sheltering but also hiding Lindir from his side when he walked further.

The Marchwarden gestured for Lindir to stay under the tree in the false hope, that the tree would keep him safe. Perhaps the tree wished itself that he could, for even the trees did not want to watch such tragedy unroll like it was about to.

But for now Haldir reached for his bow and arrow, movements so smooth that they didn't even make a sound.

He walked further from the tree, almost melting into the darkness if it would not be for the fair hair. His feet made no sound on the ground, his muscles almost as tense as his bow. 

The sounds kept coming closer and soon he identified it as foot steps. Or simply steps, because it sounded way too loud and heavy for a light footed elf. It was way harder to hear an approaching elf, but this was different.

Not even a dwarf could make such sound, he briefly thought. They were definitely louder and heavier as an elf, but no man or dwarf surely would make such sounds by only walking.

Silence.

Horrible, deep silence.

The forest held its breath, Haldir realized. The darkness was not the fond, gentle darkness anymore. It had darkened, turned into a pitch black for even the fireflies did not dare to continue their happy dance anymore.

Suddenly he heard twigs and trees breaking, noticed animals fleeing and it definitely came from Lindirs direction.

"Lindir!", he called out, turning around so quickly but way too late. Midturn he could hear orcs breaking from their hidings between the trees, just a handful, enough to keep him away from the tree where he had left behind his lover.

He thought he'd left him behind in a shelter, in safety but in fact he left him behind in the middle of orcs. The thought was nearly twisting his guts and the fact that he couldn't see him, even more.

But he had no time to look for him, couldn't even if he wanted to.

His arrows cut through the air, one after another, but soon he dropped the bow and drew his sword, he had to get closer.

Apparently a handful of Orcs was an underestimation. It felt like at every Orc he got rid off, two more came forth.

He needed to get closer to the tree, but — perhaps they haven't found Lindir yet. Perhaps Lindir had been fast enough to hide between the bushes, trees and high grass. They passed a lot of hiding spaces on their way here.

In case Lindir managed to hide, Haldir getting closer to the tree would possibly only lead them on the other elfs tracks.

He needed to think. He needed to clear his mind and think.

For a moment he almost hoped that Orophin and Rúmil followed them again, but of course this one time where Haldir would be happy about it, they didn't.

So Haldir lead them away from the trees, moving backwards until the Orcs followed him in a rage and actually left the tree alone.

Maybe he should have been more attentively or maybe there was something else he could've done, but when he realized his mistake, it was too late.

He rose the sword to block an Orcs attack on the right, leaving his left side only for a moment unprotected right in front of another orc. They might be dumb creatures, but they were not /that/ dumb.

He tried to move swiftly to the side, but the blade still managed to catch him on the side. Fortunately the rush of the battle didn't let him feel the pain just yet, the only fortunate thing in this moment.

Too many. There were too many, it still seemed like their count was growing and he couldn't catch up.

At some point he started working with both, sword and dagger, thinking for a moment that this might work.

Occasionally his gaze was moving around, searching. The cut on his hand, — when did they manage to cut his hand? — burned and blood was smudged over the hilt of the sword.

He wanted to call out for Lindir so bad, stopping himself last second. He needed to know if he was alright, if he was alive.

Maybe everything wouldn't have been so bad. Maybe Haldir would have fought a little longer, a little more and maybe caught another injury or two, but they would have made it. Maybe it could have worked, if Haldir wouldn't have been all to busy with a single orc.

The orc was giving him a hard time, blocking his attacks and immediately delivering a blow, he was better with the blade, much more skilled than the others were.

Though he surely was not as good as the Marchwarden, he had the luck of having friends with him.

One of them had moved to attack Haldir from behind, taking his chance in a second of his back being unprotected and unwatched.

Maybe. Maybe it would have been different.

—

When Haldir had left, Lindir could hear them coming closer. He didn't think twice when he moved behind another tree, moving forward a little until he managed to hide between bushes and a rock between trees. He could only hear the sounds from what soon seemed to be a battle field, he could not see.

And not seeing Haldir made him more nervous than anything. As long as the fight was going on though, he must be alright, yes?

The fight went on and on and Lindir grew impatient, antsy.

He only wanted to move a bit closer to get a look on Haldir, to make sure his lover was alright.

Later Lindir would claim his decisions might have been stupid, but he would never regret doing so and especially he would always choose like that again.

Once he caught sight of the battlefield, he nearly held his breath. Haldir had almost managed to kill them all, this time really only a handful of them were left. One of the remaining orcs sneaked up to Haldir from behind and Haldir didn't notice.

He didn't turn around. The orc was so close but Haldir was busy with another one. Now the orc got way too close. He already lifted his own sword for the final hit against the blonde elf.

"Haldir!", Lindir called out, not minding his own protection, just wanting Haldir to realize the danger he was in.

Unfortunately Lindir didn't keep his eye on the other orcs and before he could move or anything, the cold steel of a blade was pressed against his throat.

His luck was probably the perverse fun of the orcs to have the elves to their mercy, so they didn't immediately kill him.

No, he was pushed forward, but at least — at least it got Haldir to turn around to slay and ending the orcs attack.

Only four left. Four.

He could've done them in his sleep.

But his hip and hand hurt and bleed, he was sick with worry about Lindir and he was almost holding his breath when the dagger was so dangerously close to Lindirs all too vulnerable throat.

No, no. This was absolutely not how this day was supposed to end.

Hell broke lose again within a moment, when the orcs finally stopped their games and attacked again.

They held Lindir hostage and with every breath Haldir was relieved when Lindir was still alive.

Three orcs left.

The one holding Lindir still all too close to his awful stinking body.

Lindir managed to kick himself free in a rush of adrenaline when the blade was just a few inches enough away from his throat. He may not be a warrior, but he'd rather die trying to fight. He had to stay alive at least until Haldir managed to fight the others off.

It was easy like that. Sort of.

Two orcs.

One fighting with Haldir. Managing to take a sharp blow against his shin with his sword, making the Marchwarden temporarily sink onto his one knee for a second to regain strength.

One was charging after Lindir, the one that held him hostage before already.

He didn't need to see any more, getting up and forgetting about his own wounds, because the only thing that counted right now was getting them out alive.

He whirled around, threw his dagger after the orc in the same single motion of his turning, hitting its target with lethal precision.

With the other hand he had already a good grip on his sword again. Haldir did not need to think twice about the movements of sword and legs, for his body knew well enough what to do without actually thinking about them. His mind was currently worrying so much, but he tried to push it back. Back into the furthest point of his mind. He could not allow for it to overtake.

His mind was blank, cold, his eyes focused on his task of killing these Orcs and getting Lindir to safety.

Haldir quickly repressed the orc further away from the minstrel, moving himself between Lindir and the Orc, though they should be far enough from Lindir, he simply wanted to stop him from charging after the dark haired elf and finally, finally setting the final blow.

He thought they made it. He thought there were no more.

The Marchwarden whirled around and was faced with Lindirs pale face, way too pale, like snow against a dark tree and the horrible reality, that he had forgotten one orc. He realized the only thing keeping Lindir up was the orc and the blade on his throat again. A different blade. Sharper. Nastier. Darker. Poisoned.

"Let go of him.", Haldir growled, blood boiling with rage, anger and worry. Eyes of such a dark blue, as if they started to compete with storms.

The Orc just laughed, breathing his abominable breath right into Lindirs direction.

The dark haired elf currently fought with his own body, he did not wish to fall or gave in, for the blade on his throat was way too close again.

The pain of the stabbing wound on his side pounded, the pain being everything he could feel right now.

He met Haldirs gaze, met the rage and the promise of safety in them.

Haldir had come closer, gripping his own sword so hard until his knuckles turned white, but not close enough. Why not? Why did he stop?

Only then did Lindir realize where Haldir stood, the discarded bow of the Marchwarden in the grass.

The Orc seemed indecisive, if to kill Lindir or fight Haldir first. Lindir decided to pull together his last remaining strength, and tried to free himself. He could feel the blade pricking his skin, but it gave Haldir the time he needed.

The Marchwarden dropped the sword, picking up in the same movement bow and arrow, the arrow ready to shoot before he had the bow completely raised.

"I said, let go of him."

He only managed to catch the orcs shoulder, from this position without threatening Lindir even more, but it was enough.

Enough for the Orc to push Lindir away, to let him fall onto the ground and face Haldir.

The orc seemed to accept his fate, didn't even really fight Haldir anymore, for he decided that killing the other elf must be enough, that he did not have to win this fight anymore. The poison and wound would do it for him. He only laughed, he still laughed and making it the only sound in the air when it should be Lindirs breath he heard.

But the orc laughed and laughed and Haldir could not hear anything else until the head finally rolled with a hard movement of his sword.

The only thing breaking the deafening silence was his own heavy breath, letting go of his sword which fell to the ground and then himself dropping next to Lindir. He still breathed, he was still there.

"Lindir."

Haldir gently cradled Lindirs face in his own bloody hands, his eyes searching for the wound and tried to stay calm, because freaking out would get them nowhere. The eyes of the dark haired elf were unfocused, but still searching for Haldirs gaze.

His own wounds burned, but it was nothing, nothing against this.

He realized the blade broke off once the orc had stabbed Lindir with it. Perhaps it was their luck that the blood couldn't stream out uncontrollably from the wound to make him die from the bloodloss almost immediately. 

He was not calm. He was absolutely not calm when he ripped off a part of his own tunic to wrap it around Lindirs hips.

At least the little groans of pains told him he was still alive and conscious.

"Alright.", Haldir muttered, not sure if more to himself or Lindir. "I got you."

Haldir took off his cloak, wrapping it carefully around Lindir, so he would stay as warm as possible. He whispered quiet words in elvish, some not even making sense maybe, in the end he couldn't remember what he said anymore anyway.

Carefully he picked up Lindir, his head resting heavily against his shoulder. So much blood in the grass, on their clothes.

All he could feel was the body in his arms, all he could look at were Lindirs still unfocused eyes.

A few steps later, one of his legs gave in and only then did he realize the sharp pain in his own body, radiating like poison, threatening to clouding his mind.

The fight and his own injuries exhausted him, the worry exhausted him, but he fought himself back up. He had no idea how far he walked, but he temporarily had to sit down with Lindir, his arms getting heavy and his legs just not cooperating for a moment.

"Lindir?", he asked and used the moment to check on the other elf, but like the times before, he received no answer.

For a moment he wasn't even sure if the elf might have lost his consciousness.

Haldirs hand caressed softly over the bloodied cheek, the usually so pretty, dark hair a mess of knots, blood and twigs.

He blinked against his own dizzy head, knowing he couldn't stop right here or else Lindir might die right here on the spot.

And Haldir had no idea how long they already sat here. Too long maybe. Probably. They needed to continue. It was a long way back.

When the Marchwarden got up with him in his arms again, he realized that dawn was finally approaching, brushed away the first stains of the dark night, the sky finally lighting up with the morning.

Dawn.

They wanted to be back by that. It meant — it had to mean that his brothers should already be on their way.

The knowledge gave him more strength again, enough strength to continue their way, to grip tightly onto Lindir.

He walked and walked what felt for days but could be merely hours until the calls of their names echoed through the forest. He recognized the voices of his brothers under the others.

They might make it. Maybe. They had to.

Right when he stumbled over a stone, his legs gave in again, he could barely keep himself upright anymore. Especially not with Lindir in his arms.

He couldn't. He had to.

"Haldir!", he could hear the voice of Orophin, who found them first and didn't need to overlook the situation, dropping from the tree and landing right next to Haldir on the ground.

"Orcs?", he simply asked and Haldir nodded. He had no idea if his voice would work if he had tried.

"Did you catch them all?", Orophin asked again and started loosening his brothers death grip on the injuried elf. Haldir wouldn't have let go anyway if he asked him to.

So Haldir only nodded again, watching his younger brother freeing Lindir from himself and carefully picking him up himself.

Right in that moment Rúmil had finally reached them as well, helping up Haldir with a surprisingly strong grip.

Haldir wanted to thank them, but all he managed for now was following them, holding onto Rúmil and not stumbling again.

Again they seemed to walk for hours and days and maybe weeks before they finally, finally reached home.

Healers already awaiting them, for they all suspected that something must have happened.

The last thing Haldir saw before passing out was Lindir disappearing with Orophin, Lindir looking more close to death than he ever was to the living.

—

Dying was easy.

Living is harder.

—

Haldir woke up a day later, body aching but not as much as his soul. It had been his fault. He had decided they should go on a walk alone with the possible threat of Orcs being near.

Rúmil slept next to him on the bed, curled together. It seemed like his brother hadn't left his side once they came here.

He gently caressed through the others hair and then tugged him under the blanket, ignoring his body screaming at him for moving.

He pushed himself off the bed, searching for Lindir. A healer was about to enter his room, but instead he made her show the way to Lindir. She seemed to have mercy with him, deciding it must be enough to know that he was well enough to walk again already and showed him the private rooms Lindir was resting.

At least he was alive. Sort of.

Lindir was bedded with soft pillows, blankets to keep him warm. But so, so strangely pale, his body slightly shaking under the effort of fighting the poison, of trying to overcome the bloodloss and injuries.

Haldir settled down next to him on the bed, hand reaching out to caress over the soft cheek.

Exhaustion still buried it's claws into Haldirs body and mind, he simply couldn't do anything else but sit there, watching Lindir and hoping he would finally open his eyes again.

He had no idea what he'd do if he wouldn't.

The pure thought of it was so cruel, so gut wrenching, that he did not wish to think any further about it.

They had so little time together, it surely couldn't be over like this.

After a while he laid down next to him, gently pulling him close, curling around him to warm him, to make sure he was there when he woke up.

—

It took Lindir seven full days until he opened his eyes for the first time. Most of the time he refused to leave his side, but the healers sent him away, so they could properly take care of the injuries, and especially so Haldir would get to eat and wash.

His brothers made sure he would eat and drink, would help him washing his hair when his own injuries did not allow him.

He never complained, for he thought that maybe it was an fitting punishment for getting Lindir into so much danger.

Lindir could barely keep his eyes open and his hand was so cold when he reached for Haldirs to hold weakly onto it.

Haldir leaned forward to kiss the others forehead, squeezing his hand close to his chest before Lindirs eyes fell close again.

Here, in the safety of Haldirs arms he drifted off again, going back to his own fight. The only fight Haldir could not take on for him, but he wished so badly for.

Once again Lindir slept for another two days.

Sometimes Haldir would sing quietly to him, an old song he used to sing to his brothers when they had trouble sleeping.

The next time he woke up, Lindir felt way better. He even managed to stay awake for a whole few minutes.

Haldir was sure the worst was over now. He gently kissed Lindirs bruised hand, and just held it between his own. It seemed to slowly warm as well the past days, as if life had decided to return to the dark haired elf.

"I have missed you.", Haldir muttered and Lindir reached up to caress over his cheek, Haldir simply leaning into the gentle touch.

"So did I.", Lindir murmured with a rough voice after not having spoken for so long.

They did not speak much, barely, even the next days whenever Lindir was awake. They certainly did not speak of what happened in that night.

Haldir was relieved with every passing day to see Lindir regaining his strength. When his cheeks took on some more color and he finally managed to stay awake for longer.

Sometimes Haldir would read to him, since it was easier to listen and allowing him to close his eyes whenever he wanted. Besides Haldirs voice was very soothing and grounding.

And yet they did not speak of that night.

Only when Lindir got actually up for the first time for longer than a few minutes and leaned onto Haldir to go on a small walk with him, they actually started talking.

It was the moment Lindir had to sit down on a small bench and Haldir sitting down besides him, gazes moving over the little pond, fishes and birds colorizing the moment.

Lindir leaned his head against Haldirs shoulder, holding each others hands.

He could feel that the fair haired elf was thinking about something ever since he woke up, that he worked on something in his mind but did not voice it to him.

"What is the matter?", Lindir asked then into the peaceful silence of the forest, distant conversations from other elves being carried over by the wind.

"I am so sorry.", Haldir muttered quietly, only for Lindirs ears and softly kissed his hair.

"Sorry for what?", the other elf asked, rather surprised at the words. He looked up at his Marchwarden, squeezing his hand.

"For — getting you into danger like this. It shouldn't have happened and I should've certainly known better. You could've died.", Haldir explained, his voice only with a hint of desperation at the last sentence and put his arm around Lindirs shoulders.

"But I did not.", Lindir replied and kissed Haldirs other hand he was still holding. "We are both alive and that was certainly your work."

He sighed softly and turned his head, stealing a kiss. It had been such a long time since the last proper kiss.

"Who would I be if I gave you the fault for this?", Lindir asked and shook his head. "I agreed to that walk, so it was as much on me as it was on you. And yet we both could have not predicted what happened."

Haldir closed his eyes, leaning his head against Lindirs.

"Maybe, yes.", he murmured quietly.

"Not only maybe.", Lindir said and squeezed his hand again. He would not let Haldir believe for one second that it was his fault. It may take a while to accept, but eventually they would get there.

"If you say so.", the Marchwarden returned, not quite convinced. The look of the other elf made him shut up though, and even smile a little.

"I do say so, yes.", Lindir stated and kissed Haldirs brow. "And now stop dwelling over what could have happened. I feel way better already. And the only way I would leave this world, would be on a ship in the havens and that would not be without you by my side. Certainly not some orcs decision."

This managed Haldir to smile even more, his self tortured soul finally coming to a rest for a moment.

"Good.", he agreed quietly. "Because this would be the only acceptional way."

They shared another smile but fell otherwise silent again, only enjoying being back together. Being able to feel each others strength returning, feeling how this didn't make them part, but simply get even closer to each other.

"Come. Let us walk a little further before we have to go back.", Lindir decided and got up, pulling the Marchwarden with him.

Haldir followed him willingly, holding his hand as they strolled through the woods. When they reached the training grounds for younger elves, Lindirs face lit up with an idea.

"Oh, how about you are going to show me how to protect myself?", Lindir suggested and looked up at his Marchwarden. "Only the basics I would need, for I am not a warrior and most likely will never be. But surely there must be something for me to be able to handle as well."

"I am not going to show you how to handle a sword or a bow.", Haldir replied and shook his head, eyebrow furrowed. Lindir unfortunately did have a point there.

"Why not? What would be the harm in that?", Lindir asked and gazed up into his stormy eyes, grinning softly.

"Unfortunately — nothing.", Haldir admitted and caressed through the others hair. Perhaps it would make him feel better as well to know Lindir would know how to protect himself. "Fine, I will do it. But only after you are fully healed."

Lindir nodded, knowing they wouldn't have much time once he was healed. Rivendell was certainly awaiting his return, especially Lord Elrond.

But perhaps — a week more wouldn't hurt. Or two. In the end it was for an important case and not only for them to enjoy until they had to part again.

—

The Lady Galadriel indeed did agree to Lindir staying for another two weeks and the sent message from Lord Elrond was equally agreeing.

And truly nobody had to know that they used their time together to sneak a kiss or two behind the trees on the training grounds.

Even Haldirs brothers decided to not tease them about it and leave quietly, when they saw them focusing more on each other than the bow Lindir was trying to hold.

And perhaps — perhaps no one would know that Lindir received a kiss every time he managed to shoot the arrow into the right direction and not endangering himself, Haldir, other elves nearby or any innocent animals.

Really, no one had to know.

> Oh, I always let you down.  
>  You're shattered on the ground;  
>  But still I find you there  
>  Next to me.
> 
> And oh, stupid things I do  
>  I'm far from good, it's true;  
>  But still I find you  
>  Next to me.
> 
> There's something about the way that you always see the pretty view,  
>  Overlook the blooded mess, always lookin' effortless.  
>  And still you, still you want me.
> 
>   
>  I got no innocence, faith ain't no privilege;  
>  I am a deck of cards, vice or a game of hearts.  
>  And still you, still you want me.
> 
> So thank you for taking a chance on me.  
>  I know it isn't easy,  
>  But I hope to be worth it.
> 
> – Next To Me - Imagine Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again, for all of your support. I wouldn't be able to write all of this without you and I am so happy about every kudo or comment.
> 
> I love y'all.


End file.
